


There's a Madness That's Just Coursing Right Through Me

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Fisting, Link loves when Ganon denys him everything, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, belly bulge, nipple sucking, soaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link and Ganon travel all of Hyrule.





	1. Rito Village

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Two in one day! This one is heavy with the sexual content to read the tags! this is my first chaptered fic for this series! It's part one of 'Link gets fucked by every race'. So there's more to come in the next chapters.
> 
> And see, more FOB lyrics! lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganon travel to Rito Village.

Summer turned into Fall and Fall into Winter. In central Hyrule, winter was never that harsh. When it did snow, Link liked to go out and play in it. If Zelda was around, they'd build snowmen and make snow angels. The two of them and grown close over the months and Link was grateful. Not only were they of a similar age, she knew Ganon as a friend, confidant and as her uncle. She knew him better than Link ever did. Though it had only been about a year since he was brought to Hyrule Castle.

 

He woke to early morning light and an empty bed. A quick look around he found Ganon at his desk. "Love," He whispered, drawing Ganon's attention. "Come back to bed."

 

Ganon looked over and smiled. "Well, I can't deny that sight." He stood and walked over, kissing Link sensually and lying him back on the bed. He kissed down Link's neck and bare chest, capturing a nipple between his lips. Sucking gently, Link gasped softly, his back arching. "My love, you look beautiful in the morning winter light."

 

Link reached up to cup Ganon's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. "So do you my love." He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Stay in bed with me."

 

"All day?" Link nodded. "I wish I could but I have to leave by the evening."

 

"Leave?" Link pulled back to look at him.

 

"I need to travel West to Rito Village."

 

The Ritos. Link had met a few, friends of Ganon's like Revali but he had never been to their village. "Can I come?"

 

"You want to come with me?" Another nod. "I suppose. It's very cold, we'll have to buy you proper clothes. It gets below freezing after dark."

 

"I don't mind, as long as I have you to keep me warm." Link smiled sweetly, making Ganon chuckle.

 

"Alright, I'll tell them that you're coming as well." Ganon tried to leave but Link kept his arms locked around his neck. Pulling him back down, Link kissed him tenderly, trailing his lips up to his ear to nibble at his earlobe. Ganon gasped softly. "Aren't you eager." He smirked and nipped Link's neck, making him squirm. The blanket was pushed down more and Ganon glanced to see Link's hard cock. "Mm, what should I do about this?" He trailed a finger up the length and rubbed at the leaking hard, making Link cry out.

 

"Please, please Ganon." He squirmed and rocked his hips, his cock twitching. Ganon kissed down his body and licked at Link's aching cock, taking it into his mouth. He cried out and gripped at his hair bucking his hips. Ganon took his time as he worked his tongue around the head. Link sobbed with want. "Please please please."

 

Ganon pulled off, stroking his cock. "Please what?"

 

"Please may I cum?"

 

"Not until I say so, you know the rules." Link did know the rules but he begged anyway. Ganon reached down with his other hand to slow finger Link's hole. "Mm, you're still open from last night." It had been cold so they had fucked for hours to stay warm. Link whined and rolled his hips. Ganon rubbed the pad of his finger over Link's hole, making it flutter and clench around nothing. He whined again and gripped at the sheets.

 

Ganon slowly pushed a thick finger into his hole, easily find his prostate. He rubbed it in tight circles, making Link scream with pleasure. The hand on his cock squeezed, keeping him from coming. Ganon added a second finger, then a third, slowly opening Link open. "More more more please!"

 

"More? You're such a greedy little slut, aren't you." Ganon added a fourth finger, pumping in and out of him and stretching him open. Link sobbed and arched his back. Ganon pulled his fingers out and quickly got his cock out, slowly sliding inside him. No matter what they did or who fucked him, Ganon's cock was the best feeling. Link would keep his cock in his ass all the time if he could.

 

Ganon thrusted slow and deep, pushing completely into him, pausing and pulling almost completely out before repeating. Link loved how full Ganon's cock made him feel, the slight burn as his hole was stretched open. He clenched down on it, wanting him to stay inside him longer. Ganon chuckled and thrusted hard, fucking him into the mattress. Link moaned loud and rocked his hips against him. Ganon pounded into him and came hard inside him. Link moaned as Ganon filled him with cum. He stroked Link's cock. "You may cum now." Lin cried out and came all over his stomach.

 

They cuddled, Ganon's cock still deep inside his ass. Later, after they had cleaned up, Link went to go walk around town while Ganon amended their travel plans.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Link was excited to visit Rito Village. He had never been West before and was curious about the mountains.Mountains weren't new to him but snow covered ones were. Passing through Hyrule Ridge they stopped at the Tabantha Stable to rest for the night. It was cold there but there wasn't any snow yet.

 

Next the passed through the Tabantha Frontier. Link was in awe of the high cliffs. As they traveled down the hill, Rito village came into view. He had never seen anything like it before. The village was perched on top of high pillars of rock in the middle of a lake. Wooden bridges connected it to the land, stretching from pillar to pillar.

 

They stopped at the stables to leave their horses before started across the bridges. Link looked on in wonder, the village sitting high above them. When the reached the bottom of the village, Revali was waiting to greet them along with a white Rito he didn't know. "Your Majesty, Link. It is an honor to have you both here. This is Teba, my comrade."

 

"Welcome." Teba bowed, his voice deep and solemn where as Revali's was higher and a bit pompous.

 

"Thank you for having us. Link wanted to visit very badly." Ganon smiled, his hand at the small of Link's back.

 

"Well I hope it's to your liking. Let me show you to your room." Revali and Teba led them to a large room near the top of the pillar. Link leaned out the window.

 

"Wow!" Ganon chuckled and took their bags from the guard.

 

"Please be careful." Link pulled his head in and closed the window. He was still grinning. "You're excited."

 

"This place is amazing." He walked over and kissed Ganon.

 

"I'm glad you're happy." He kissed him back. "We'll be here for a few weeks while I do busy with the council so you can explore and meet the people. Just don't go too far."

 

"Just to the stable, I know." Ganon had asked him not to go farther then the Rito Stable when they were traveling. The area surrounding the village was dangerous, especially the more into the cold mountains you went.

 

They unpacked then Ganon showed him around the village. Link was so fascinated by their culture and in awe of the view. They dined with Revali, Teba and they other Rito before Revali took them to the highest point of the village. "No one usually comes up here, especially at night. It use to be a take off point but the young can't jump from this high and really it's too much walking anyway." He chuckled. Link was huddled against Ganon, the cold wind whipping at his face. "Forgive me, I did not think-" Revali walked over and used his wings to block the wind. "Better?" Link nodded.

 

"He's not use to such extreme cold."

"To be honest I did bring you up here for another reason..."

 

"I'm aware Revali." Ganon smiled and looked at Link. "It's not me you have to ask."

 

Revali looked at Link and smiled. "I greatly enjoyed the last time I saw you. I was a different experience and I understand if you don't want to but I'd like to do it again." Link blushed when he realized what Revali was asking. He nodded and looked at Ganon.

 

"You know I like to watch. Go ahead." Link nodded and stepped closer to Revali. He knelt in front of him and trailed his hand down the front of his pants. Revali gasped softly and Link could feel his cock getting hard. He pulled at the button and freed his cock.

 

It was nothing like Ganon's which was like his own, and nothing like Sidon's which moved in strange ways. Revali's cock was long and thin with strange bumps and ridges down the length. The head came to a point and overall it carved slightly up. Link looked up at him before taking it into his mouth. He moaned softly as he bobbed his head, taking more in each time. It pressed at the back of his throat and Revali gasped. He sucked him off, looking up to make sure he was doing it right.

 

"Oh my, you are quite talented. Revali moaned and rolled his hips. "I-I won't last much longer if you keeping that." Link pulled off, understanding what Revali really wanted. He undid his pants and pushed them down, turning so he could present his ass to him. Revali moaned and lined himself up before slowly pushing into him. Link moaned, the feeling of each bump and ridge, pushing and tugging at his rim. Revali wasted no time in fucking his hard and fast, his wings protecting him from the wind. Link moaned and rocked back onto his cock, loving every new feeling. He slammed into him, making Link cry out in pleasure. Before long, they were both coming, Link across the floor and Revali deep inside him.

 

He slowly pulled out and fixed himself, Link doing the same. He'd clean up later. "That was... wonderful. Thank you Link." He pressed his brow to his and smiled. Link smiled back and leaned against Ganon.

 

Shortly after they went back to their room. Link went into the bathroom to clean up and Ganon wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You enjoying yourself?" He nodded. "Good."

 

"Can I ask why you only watch and never join?" Link turned in his arms.

 

"I take pleasure in watching you receive pleasure. I get to see you from a different perspective, blowing someone, being fucked. It's a turn on for me." Link nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

"No, I like when you watch me."

 

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to uncomfortable." Link kissed him and rubbed at his groin. "Mm, you're insatiable." Link smirked as Ganon stripped off his clothes and pressed against Link. Link was thankfully already naked. "Let's take a bath." He filled the tub and got in, pulling Link flush against him again. Link rocked against him, his cock hard already and moaned. Ganon kissed him passionately and bit his lip, making him moan. He kissed down his body and licked at his nipples.

 

"Ah!"

 

"I love how sensitive your nipples are. I want to make you cum just from this." Ganon sucked on Link's nipples, his large hands holding his hips still. Link cried out and arched his back. He panted hard as Ganon sucked on each nipple over and over until they were red and sore. He was shaking, his cock bright red and twitching. Ganon smirked and went back to sucking his nipples, knowing Link loved the next of pain and pleasure.

 

Finally, Link came with a scream and Ganon stopped. "Good boy, you came so prettily for me." Gripping at Link's ass, he lined his cock up with his hole and slowly sank into him. Link could feel Ganon's cock throbbing inside him and he sobbed. "Does that feel good? Can you feel my cock twitching and pulsing inside you. I stretch you open so nicely, I fill you up so good."

 

"Yes yes!" He cried out, squirming on his cock.

 

"I think I'll just stay like this for a while. Your little hole is so hot and tight. I could stay like this for hours." Ganon purred in his ear.

 

"Yes please!" He clenched around him, feeling his cock throb in response. Ganon began to wash then, not moving his hips once. Link shook, his hands gripping Ganon's shoulders. With them both clean and the water drained, Ganon stood, holding Link to him. The sudden shift buried his cock deeper in his ass, making him cry out. Ganon's cock was so thick and long, that Link could see the head pressing against his belly. He rubbed his hand over the bulge and groaned.

 

"You like that don't you? You like knowing how deep I am inside you?" Link nodded and looked up at him. Ganon dried them off and moved to the bedroom. Each step bounced Link on his cock slightly and he whined. Instead of going to the bed, Ganon went to the desk. HE step down and became to do some work. Link beat his hands against Ganon's solid chest, making him chuckle. "Now now, if you don't behave, I won't fuck you or let you cum."

 

"How long?" He whispered.

 

"How long?" Ganon parroted back.

 

"How long will I have to wait?"

 

"If you don't behave, I won't fuck you or let you cum until we're back at the castle. I'll seat myself inside you like I am now as much as I want but I'll never fuck you. You'll just have to watch as I jerk off on my own. If you try to touch yourself, I'll put a cage on that pretty little cock of yours. But if you behave, sit patently for me to finish my work, I'll fuck you every day and let you cum as many times as you want."

 

Link was left with a choice. There were pros and cons to both options. Behaving would result in great sex every night and many orgasms, but misbehaving meant the kind of sexual torture he loved. He looked up at Ganon and rolled his hips, moaning softly. "Hm, I see." He watched Link as he tried to fuck himself on Ganon's cock. Ganon stopped him by grabbing his hips. "So you've decided then? Misbehaving." He stood and pulled out, throwing Link on the bed where he bounced a few times. He then went into the bathroom, the door wide open, a jerked off for Link to watch. He licked his lips and squirmed but didn't touch himself. Not yet.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

This went on for several days. At night Ganon would bury his cock deep inside Link but wouldn't move, frustrating him to no end. Then he'd pull out and jerk off in the bathroom, making Link watch. When they went to bed, Ganon would slip inside him once again and they'd sleep like that. It left Link frustrated for the whole day but he didn't dare touch himself.

 

On their last night, Link couldn't take it anymore. Ganon had just finished jerking off and went back to his desk. Link lied on the bed behind him and slowly stroked himself. He bit his lip to keep quiet but Ganon always knew when he was touching himself. He turned on his chair and gave him a stern look. "You were doing so well too." He stood and went to his bag, pulling out a small box. Inside was a gold plated cock cage, made to fit Link perfectly. He also grabbed a hairbrush and smacked Link's aching cock, making him cry out. It wasn't a hard smack but enough to make it hurt. Ganon smacked his cock again and again until it had gone soft. He then fit the cage around him and locked it in place. The last piece was a small attachable sounding rod. He slipped it into his slit and attached it in place. "There, now you can't touch yourself." He put everything away and got into bed, pushing into Link's ass like every night. "Goodnight my love."

 

"Goodnight."


	2. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganon go to Gerudo Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this! Work has been kicking my butt, then I was doing more craft stuff, and I went to my first pride parade!
> 
> This chapter ends kind of suddenly because I just wanted it done. I had more planned but I was struggling with the sex part and knew that it would take me even longer to finish this chapter if I put it in there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

They left early in the morning. The first part of their journey took them the same way as when the went to Rito Village but once the hit Hyrule Ridge, the took a different way across Jeddo Bridge into the Nima Plains. They passed through Sanidin Park, stopping for an hour to watch the wild horses and enjoy the scenery.

 

It was already night by the time they reached Outskirt Stable. Link and Ganon got their own room and the same treatment continued like it had in Rito. Ganon pushed his cock inside Link not didn't move while Link was kept tight against his chest with Ganon's strong arm so he wouldn't move. Link would clench around him, hoping he'd finally give in but knew he wouldn't. Ganon was too strong willed to give into Link's little tricks.

 

When he pulled out, he sat across the room to jerk off before slipping into Link's hole again for the night. Link loved and hated every moment of this. His cock was still tightly caged up and he longed to get hard again.

 

They left in the morning as they headed to Gerudo Town. When they entered the Gerudo Canyon Pass, Link was in awe of the landscape changes. High cliffs of sandstone, the air getting warmer the deeper they went. They stopped at the Gerudo Canyon Stable to leave their horses. The desert was too harsh of a climate for them. Their caravan continued on foot toward Kara Kara Bazaar. They would be staying the night again. Link wasn't use to the heat and the little oasis was a nice reprieve when he didn't have the right clothing.

 

Ganon had told him not to pack his Gerudo Vai outfit because he wanted to buy him a new one when they got there. Link was curious what the different would be between his classic teal one back home and whatever one Ganon bought.

 

They stayed at the inn and again got their own room. They both bathed together and once again Ganon's hard cock filled him up. Much like that first night, he held Link close to him as they dried off and he went about his business. Ganon knew what he was doing. Link's own weight would force his cock deeper inside him as he walked around, plus the slight bounce and sway would add to the torture.

 

Ganon sat at the desk doing 'work' while Link had to endure his punishment. An hour had gone by before Ganon finally pulled out and jerked off. Link tried to touch himself for some relief but Ganon caught him. As an added punishment, he bent Link over his knee and spanked him hard. Link sobbed from the mix of pain and pleasure. Ganon rubbed a soothing hand over Link's redden ass. "Stay here and behave, I have to go buy your new outfit."

 

_Now but it's night._ Link was too fucked up to speak.

 

"Yes now. Don't make me tie you up while I'm gone." Ganon threatened but there was a hint of a smile. Link gave him puppy eyes while Ganon got dressed. He returned later with a box that Link wasn't allowed to look in.

 

They went to bed, Ganon's cock buried deep in Link's ass, and in the morning, Link was finally allowed to see his new Vai outfit. It was made withjet black fabric. The headdress and veil were pretty much the same as his old one with red and gold embroidery. The top was the same only the fabric was very sheer. Everyone would be able to see his nipples. Just the thought made his nipples harden. The pants and belt were similar but on both sides there were large cut outs that would show off his bare thighs. He got dressed and stepped out for Ganon to see. "Oh don't you look beautiful, my sweet little Vai." He kissed Link's temple.

 

The men were left behind while Ganon, Link and the women soldiers and staff followed the road to Gerudo Town. The guards at the gate didn't stop Ganon, he was the Gerudo prince and king of Hyrule after all. They walked to the palace where they were greeted by Lady Urbosa, Buliara and Bulma. A young girl as at Urbosa's hip. "Welcome your majesty. This is my niece, Riju." Riju bowed to Ganon. "She's training to be ruler some day."

 

"Well she's learning from the best." He smiled. "You remember Link?"

 

"I do, it's wonderful to see you again."

 

"Lady Urbosa." He bowed.

 

"He speaks." She was surprised.

 

"Yes, he's been practicing."

 

"That's wonderful." She smiled. "You must be tired from your journey. Buliara, can you show them to their room?" Buliara nodded and led the pair to their room upstairs. It was lavish and the open windows were new to Link. Only thin curtains covered the openings, even the doors. Buliara left them to get settled in.

 

"This place is amazing." Link smiled and looked around.

 

"Yes, Urbosa is very generous. She's an old friend." Link sat on the bed and smiled. "We were raised together."

 

"You were close?"

 

"Yes, very close. For a while I thought we would rule Gerudo Town together."

 

"Until...?"

 

"Until I met the king when he was still a prince and saved his life. I became close friends when him and the royal family. I was like an uncle to Zelda, I helped raise her."

 

"That's very noble of you."

 

"She's family." He smiled. "And she's doing very well for herself."

 

They spent the day just resting in their room before dinner with Urbosa and her officials. Dinner was nice and the Gerudo cuisine was something he had missed. It looked like Ganon had missed it too. After, a select few retired for drinks in one of Urbosa's private rooms.

 

Word had gotten around that Link was very skilled and eager for sex. "I've always wanted to try with someone professionally trained." Bulma said.

 

"I hear he's very good, may I try?" Another asked.

 

Ganon looked at Link. "It's up to him."

 

"What about-"

 

"This is different."

 

Link looked at all the women in the room. "I'm very good with my tongue." That got their attention.

 

"You heard him." Ganon chuckled. "He'll give oral tonight." The women lined up and Link lied back on a couch, removing his veil. Bulma was first and she happily sat on Link's face. He gripped her thighs and licked at her clit. She moaned and closed her eyes. He ran his tongue over her folds and dipped it inside before retiring his attention to her clit. He sucked softly and flicked his tongue over it. He knew exactly how to pleasure a woman.

 

Once Bulma came, she stumbled off only for another to take her place. Link worked just as hard to make her cum as well. He did this with every Gerudo who sat over him, some even going back for more. By the end, his face was covered in wetness.

 

Ganon said it was enough and they both retired for the evening. HE cleaned Link up and smiled. "Very good my love. You did so well." He kissed his forehead. "No doubt the women will want more tomorrow and every night that we're here. I know your punishment is to not get fucked until we're home but I know that won't work. So, I won't fuck you until we're home but others can. However, the cage stays on the whole time, understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Very good." He kissed him sweetly. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." He threw his arms around Ganon and kissed him again.

 

That night was the same, and Link happily took Ganon's cock. He did squirm a bit but he fell asleep easily with his cock deep inside him.

 

\---------------------------------

 

On the third day, they received a special letter from an old friend. "It's from Barla!"

 

"You're old Mistress?" Link nodded excitedly and handed him the letter. "She wants us to come to the dungeon. I've never been there before."

 

"Please can we go?"

 

"Of course my love."

 

Together they walked through town to Barla's dungeon. They were let downstairs right away. Barla turned when she saw them and bowed to Ganon. "Your majesty." She turned to Link who had already knelt beside him. "Stand and greet me as a friend." Link grinned and stood, hugging her tightly. "I missed you little one."

 

"I missed you too."

 

Barla pulled back. "You- you can talk!"

 

Link blushed. "I've been practicing."

 

"You're voice is so sweet, it fits you perfectly." She kissed his cheek. "You must be wondering why I asked you here."

 

"It crossed my mind." Ganon said, smiling.

 

"It's been so long since I got to play with Link and I was wondering if you wanted to learn anything." She asked Ganon.

 

"I don't know. I've been quite happy how we've been doing things. Is there anything you wish I'd do more?" He asked Link who blushed.

 

"Maybe it's best if I just show you a few things." She turned to Link. "Strip." Link quickly stripped naked and she smiled. "He's caged?"

 

"He was misbehaving in Rito Village. So he's not allowed to cum until we're back at the castle."

 

"I see." She smirked and gestured for Link to follow. She pulled out some rope and quickly tied his hands together then to a wooden frame. Link had to perch on his toes. She pulled out a gag and put it on him. "Can you snap?" HE snapped his fingers. "One for yes and two for no." He snapped once and she turned to Ganon. "Has he told you he likes pain?"

 

"I've figured it out." He smiled. "Over stimulation mostly."

 

"Oh he likes more than that." She pulled out a riding crop and struck him across his ass. Link jumped and gasped. She hit him again and he moaned, squirming a bit. Ganon watched closely, learning what Link liked. Barla beat him with the crop, concentrating on his ass and the top of his thighs. She stopped and Link twitched, breathing heavy. "You know where to hit someone, correct?"

 

"Of course."

 

Barla smiled and put the crop down, going over to a chest on the table. "I've been inventing some new things over the years. Cordia's been helping me test them out." She pulled out two small glass cylinders. They were open on one end and had a plunger on the other. Ganon tilted his head, curious. "I had the glass blower make these for me." She removed Link's gag, gave him some water and smiled before placing the first cylinder over his nipple. She pulled the plunger and Link gasped. "I call them nipple pumps." She did the same with the other. It draws blood to the area and make the nipples extra sensitive. I know Link's nipples are already very sensitive so I'm curious what will happen. Cordia tried them for ten minutes and I tried them for twenty so I was thinking thirty minutes would work." She grinned and Link whined softly.

 

"That's very interesting." Ganon commented, moving closer to get a better look. He brushed his fingers up Link's side and kissed his temple. "Why don't we untie him, I don't want his shoulders to be sore."

 

"Of course." She untied Link and Ganon held him up against his side.

 

"How do you feel my love?"

 

"Good." He mumbled in his chest. Gannon rubbed his side.

 

"I'm sure you have more planned." He turned to Barla.

 

"I do but if you want to give him a break that fine as well. You're very gentle with him."

 

"Mm." Ganon didn't add further explanation as he brushed Link's hair off of his forehead.

 

"More." Link whined softly and Ganon chuckled.

 

"You heard him, he wants more."

 

They bent Link over a bench, his arms and legs tied down. Barla stood behind him and rubbed her hands over his sore ass. She spread his asscheeks apart and pressed a finger to his hole. He whined as she slipped it inside and slowly rubbed at his prostate. Link whined more, trying to rock his hips back. She added a second finger and slowly fucked his hole. "He's so tight." She said, a little breathless.

 

"Yes, he takes a potion called 'Inner Strength'. It protects him from everything, she can be fucked as many times as he wants without worrying about injury. Even the biggest cock can't hurt him, it'll only bring him pleasure. And it leaves him as tight as ever."

 

"That's incredible. Did the mages comes up with it?"

 

"They did, they're very talented."

 

Barla added a third finger and Link moaned. "I wonder what else they could make."

 

"I've seen some of their inventions, it's quite impressive."

 

"I'd like to speak with them the next time I'm in Hyrule." She added a fourth finger and really started to work him open. Link moaned and squirmed on the bench. Finally she added her thumb and slowly eased her whole hand inside. Link cried out and clenched down. "Fuck, remember to relax." He forced himself to breathe and Barla started to fist him. He writhed on her hand and panted hard. "You're doing so well little one." She curled her fingers and worked the widest part of her fist at his rim. He keened and sobbed with pleasure.

 

She slowly pulled her hand out when her arm started to grow tired. Link was panting hard and twitching on the bench. Ganon helped him up and cradled him in his arms. Barla walked over and slowly took the nipple pumps off of Link. His nipples quickly filled with blood, making Link cry out. They were bright red and swollen. Barla leaned down and licked at one, making him cry out again. She licked and sucked at his nipples, making him sobbing from the mix of pain and pleasure.

 

There was a knock at the door and she stood. "I'll be right back." She walked away. Ganon held Link against him.

 

"How do you feel my love?"

 

"Amazing." Ganon smiled and kissed him, teasing his nipples with his fingers. He whined and shook.

 

"They're so sensitive and big." He grinned and kissed down Link's neck to lick and suck at his nipples. Link shook and threw his head back. Link couldn't take much more and begged him to stop. Ganon complied and held him close.

 

They went back to their room later and Link slept for hours. Ganon let him sleep. They had a long day in front of them and Link needed his sleep.


End file.
